


Avengers Instagram!

by AverageMarvelBitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Instagram, Digital Art, F/M, Funny, If you can call it art i mean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageMarvelBitch/pseuds/AverageMarvelBitch
Summary: The Avengers have Instagram accounts and they're having fun!This says 'complete', but I will be posting new Instagram shots every now and then lol





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169253252@N02/47007698854/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 - Matching Avengers Tattoos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Tony's username from @iamironman to @youknowwhoiam because I thought it looked better lol

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169253252@N02/47796889471/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 - School Talent Show

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169253252@N02/47796889351/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my Tumblr for more!  
> http://averagemarvelbitch.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Drink and Avenge!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169253252@N02/46889446155/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Bucky makes a joke, pisses off Sam and has no idea who Mrs. Nesbitt is.  
> Based on a post from tumblr, link on notes!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169253252@N02/40843786363/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon that once Steve asked for “a hand” and Bucky threw his metal arm at him so now Sam calls him Mrs. Nesbitt, but he has no idea who that is and is too lazy to actually figure it out. lol
> 
> Link: https://spideysbff.tumblr.com/post/184716805784/bucky-so-how-was-the-met-sam-what-bucky-met#notes
> 
> Also, do you guys remember Mrs. Nesbitt?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe where CW happened and Tony is with Stephen and throwing shade at his ex lol

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169253252@N02/48612969008/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
